Spamano
by bakurakitty
Summary: Spain finds out why Romano's upset and comforts him. I suck at summaries, this was co-written with another awesome person.


Romano walked downstairs and into the living room where he saw the back of the Spaniard's head watching the television. Romano yawned as Spain's head turned around.  
"Hey idiota."  
"Hola Romano!" Spain replied  
"Ciao." Spain turned around in his seat and smiled. "You look so cute when you yawn." He told the younger man.  
"I-I am not cute." Came Romano's stuttered reply. Spain's smile widened "Yes you are Lovi!" To this Romano growled slightly. Spain laughed and said "Are you hungry Lovi?" Romano nodded. "Si.. a bit.." Spain produced a tomato from some where on the sofa and offered it to Romano. "Here you go, eat this."  
"That wasn't in your pants.. was it?"  
"I don't think so.." Romano nibbled on the tomato and sat beside Spain on the sofa.  
"You like it?"  
"Si.." Romano replied, leaning on him. Spain maneuvered one arm around the Italian and patted his back, asking "Are you ok?" The Italian nodded and yawned again.  
"You're so cute when you're sleepy." Spain rubbed Lovi's head. Lovi lifted one bandaged wrist and Spain let out a gasp of shock.  
"What happened?"  
"I.. got hurt.." He quietly replied.  
"By who? How?"  
"Um.."  
Calmly Spain questioned "Did you do it, Lovi?" Romano looked away as an answer to Spain's question.  
"Why?" Spain asked, "What is so bad you couldn't come and tell me?" Romano got to his feet and slowly backed away from the sofa, heading towards the stairs. Spain rose and stepped towards Lovino. "Please tell me, I want to help you.." Romano turned around and ran up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door shut. Running after him and banging on the door, Spain called out "Please let me in, if you don't want to talk about it, at least let me see it.." He turned the door knob and realised that the door was already unlocked. After a moment of feeling stupid, Spain walked over to the wardrobe and opened the door to find Romano curled up inside, crying and hiding his face. Spain reached into the smaller man and pulled him into a tight hug. Romano held himself to the larger man, crying into his chest.  
"It'll be okay Lovi, I promise."  
"I'm stupid.. I shouldn't be alive.." Spain held him tighter.  
"Don't say that. You're not stupid and you should be alive. Who else would I have fun with?"  
Romano buried his head further into Spain's chest and said "My brother.."  
"What about him?"  
"You could have more fun with him.."  
"No I couldn't!" Spain protested. "You're way better than him! We have so many good memories.." Romano cried even more. "I-I did something bad.."  
"What did you do?"  
"D-do you remember that party I went to.. last night..?" Spain nodded.  
"T-there.. was drugs and alcohol.. and.. and I wasn't sure what I was doing.. I drank from my cup.. and my ind went fuzzy.. I think someone put something in it.."  
"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault. You don't need to hurt yourself because of this. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Something else happened.. but if I tell you you'll hate me.." Spain rubbed his back.  
"I promise I won't Lovi."  
"A-a guy took me into the bedroom and started touching me and stuff.. I was so out of it I didn't resist.. when I woke up I didn't have any clothes on.." Spain stiffened slightly, but replied "Don't worry, you didn't know what you were doing." Romano buried his face into the other's chest ."But.."  
"But what? None of this was your fault."  
"I-it was.." Romano replied "I shouldn't have been there.. a-and it was my first time.."  
"Don't blame yourself for something you had no control over. Do you remember who the guy was?" Romano shook his head. "E-everything looked weird.."  
"Next time you want to hurt yourself, please come and tell me. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"  
"Espana.. I feel so dirty.."  
"Don't think about it and have a long shower."  
"I-I don't want to be alone.."  
"What do you mean?"  
"No one's ever going to love me or want me know.." Romano whimpered.  
"I love you Romano."  
"Not in the way I mean though.." Spain looked slightly awkward, but lost all awkwardness when Romano spoke "Please don't leave me.."  
"I won't Lovi"  
"Ti amo.."  
"Ti amo tambien" Spain replied in Italian.  
"Am I bad..?" Romano asked.  
"No you're not." Spain replied.  
"Promise?"  
"Promise." They sat quietly as Romano relaxed and began to feel better.  
"Can.. we lay down?" Lovino broke the silence. Spain nodded and picked Romano up. He walked to the bed and lay them both down without breaking the hug. Romano closed his eyes and swiftly fell asleep. Happily, Spain closed his eyes too.

When Romano awoke, he softly nuzzled against Spain. The older man opened his green eyes and looked into the younger man's hazel eyes.  
"Did you sleep well?" Spain asked.  
"Si.." Romano nodded and smiled. Spain smiled back as Romano nuzzled into him. Spain rested his face in Romano's hair.  
"You know when I said I loved you..?" Spain said and Romano nodded a response. "I-I meant it.."  
"So did I.." Romano responded aloud. Romano kissed Spain's cheek and Spain returned the kiss. Romano blushed bright red and he hid his face into Spain's chest.  
"Why are you hiding again?"  
"I-I'm embarrassed idiota.."  
"Come on, look up Lovi"  
"No.."  
"Please.." Spain asked as Romano peeked up at him.  
"That's a start." Spain said as he began to twirl Romano's sensitive hair curl around his index finger. Romano gasped  
"E-espana.. D-don't.."  
"Don't what?" Romano let out a soft moan.  
"C-curl.. m-my curl.."  
"What about it?"  
"N-no.. E-espana.." Lovino moaned again as Spain twirled the hair curl faster.  
"Lovi, please talk in full sentences." Romano moaned loudly and shivered.  
"Ah.. Can't.."  
"Why not? Why do you keep on moaning?" Spain asked, totally oblivious. Romano gripped the blanket.  
"C-curl... F-feels weird.."  
"It feels fine to me.." Spain replied, twirling the curl very slowly.  
"Ngh.. Es..pana.."  
"Si..?" Spain asked twirling the curl normally again.  
"D-don't.. touch it.." Romano bit his lip and moaned. Spain picked up his twirling pace, smiled and replied  
"It's fun!"  
"I-it's sensitive.." Romano moaned loudly again and arched his back. Once again Spain slowed down  
"I didn't know hair had nerves.."  
"M-my curl.. does.." He whispered "I-it effects... everything.." Spain finally stopped.  
"Sorry, I didn't realise it hurts." He kissed Romano's cheek.  
"I-it doesn't hurt.."  
"So.. I can carry on then!" Spain grinned and twirled the sensitive cow lick again. "If it doesn't hurt, what does it do?"  
"I-I can't.. tell you that.."  
"Why not?" Spain twirled the curl really fast again. Romano tried to stifle a loud moan, but he failed  
"E-espana.. i-I.. can't take much more.." He gripped Spain's shirt. "I-I'll cum.."  
"Come where? I'm not going anywhere.." Oblivious Spain replied.  
"N-no..Ah!" Romano arched his back. "E-espana.. I-I made a mess.."  
"Where?"  
"I-in my pants.. E-espana.. I came.."  
"What were you doing? All I did was twirl your ..oh.. S-sorry Lovi" Romano bit his lip.  
"Do you want to go and clean yourself up?"  
"I-idiota!" Romano ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Spain followed to the door.  
"You okay in there Lovi?"  
"You just made me cum in the kinkiest way possible! How can I be okay?"  
"I'm sorry I didn't know. If it makes you feel better you can do it to me.."  
Romano replied "I-idiota, I'm not mad.."  
Spain smiled "Good I don't like it when you're mad at me." Romano turned on the shower. "H-hey, don't try to drown me out with water!"  
"I-I'm not.. I-I have to clean up.." Romano shouted through the door as he undressed. Spain stood awkwardly by the door. "Do you need anything from out here, like clothes?" He asked.  
"S-si.. and a towel.." Romano replied as he stepped into the warm shower. Spain quickly returned with the items and, without thinking, walked right into the bathroom. Romano blushed and hid behind the shower curtain as Spain placed the new things on the floor and picked up the dirty clothes.  
"Do you need anything else Lovi?"  
"Si.. t-take a shower with me." Spain was taken aback, but he returned Romano's dirty clothes to the floor and undressed himself, adding his clothes to the small pile. Almost as soon as Spain had stepped into the shower, Romano had him pinned against the wall.  
"Are you ok Lovi..?"  
"N-no.."  
"What is it?"  
"I-I want you.. E-espana.." Spain blushed brightly.  
"I-I want you too Italia.." Romano blushed.  
"E-espana.. p-please.. take me.."  
"O-ok.." Spain turned Lovino around and moved him towards the wall. "A-are you ready?"  
"S-si.." With the invitation from Romano, Spain pushed himself into the smaller man.  
"Are you ok?" Romano slightly flinched.  
"S-si.." Romano uttered quietly. Encouraged by the happy moans of his Uke, the Seme began to move faster.  
"Ah- S-si.. h-harder.." Spain pushed harder and began to once more twirl the sensitive cow lick.  
"A-ah.. Espana!" Romano moaned as he came for the second time today.  
"R-Romano..!" Spain moaned as he joined him. As he pulled out Romano shivered. Spain handed him a sponge and stepped out of the shower. Romano cleaned himself and dressed in the bathroom whilst Spain got dressed in the bedroom. Romano walked into the bedroom and kissed Spain on the mouth. Spain kissed him back and pulled him into a tight hug.  
"Ti amo.." Spain whispered in Italian.  
"Te amo.." Romano returned in Spanish. Romano nuzzled his head into Spain's chest.  
"You're mine.."  
"And you are mine.." Romano smiled at that.  
"I really love you." He said  
"I really love you too Lovi.."  
"Si.."  
"Si.. always.."


End file.
